Saving Dean
by Katwastedyou
Summary: Dark fic. Dean and his family were seperated when he was eleven. Now they must find him and bring him back. But will they ever bring back the old Dean they always knew? Or will he be too broken?
1. Chapter 1

This couldn't be Dean's life, not this, not bending over for random and horny John's, being paid as little as 20$ A fuck. He was seperated from his parent's and Sammy when he was only eleven. Being only fourteen you couldn't exactly get A job yet, so whoring was his only option, hey people always told him he was Beautiful and all so he just took the last road he had left. It was humiliating and horrifying having to sell your body to big and gross men who were probably in their sixties. "Fuck you're so tight kid!" The nameless pervert said pushing himself further inside Dean. Fuck it hurt, he thought he should be used to being fucked up the ass by some other big dicked pot belly but to be honest, that's basically something you never get used to. The man was moaning and eventually blew his load inside Dean, he didn't pull out immediately like almost all of them did, instead he just sat there leaving his now soft and filthy cock inside Dean. "Will you please get the fuck out of me!" Dean said while trying to get the guy out of him, it felt damn disgusting having it stay inside of his ass. "I'm the one who's paying your slutty ass, so shut up and I'll get out when I'm fucking ready!" This guy was an asshole, one of the most difficult one's Dean worked for. Out of no where the John pulled his now half hard dick out of Dean violently causing Dean to jerk A little."What do you say for round two if I pay 'ya another twenty pretty boy?" Oh hell no! Dean thought. "No, you got what you wanted, and I'm fucking beat, so please just, I only need the twenty please!" Dean didn't want to start crying but he couldn't control it, it was basically all his emotion's coming down all at once, the need to find his Sammy, the humiliation from being A whore, and the pain from just being fucked by some old, fat, pervert. "Okay kid, don't cry. Here you go." The man handed him a twenty and threw Dean out of his apartment leaving him to go back to his shitty shelter down in some back alley that reeked of sex, dirt, and mold.

"Dean, you're back." Greeted Josh, Dean's friend. "Y-yeah hey Josh." Josh soon noticed that Dean was crying or had been crying and quickly rushed to his side and put his arm around Dean and they both silently walked back to A small, shabby shelter that him and the other prostitutes built.

0000000000

Sam was thrashing in his bed not realizing that both his parent's John and Mary were both trying to wake him from his third nightmare this week. This one was about Dean, Dean being raped by old pig's. They couldn't see Dean's tears or hear his plead's cause they just kept violating him. Sam knew more about rape than an average ten year old normally would, but he'd never known that it happened to guy's too, so this dream was even more horrifying than the other's. "Sam, honey please wake up sweetie." Said his mother in her normally soothing voice. Sam quickly awoken, panting and sweating. "Honey, are you alright?" "M-mom, I-I miss Dean." Sam said and immediately started crying. Mary pulled him into A tight hug gently stroking his hair. "I know sweetheart, I promise we are going to find him. _If it's the last thing I do._ "Mom what if he's dead?" Sam sobbeb clinging onto his mom A little tighter. "Sammy, sweetheart he is not dead, we will find him!" Sam nodded and his mother was finally able to calm him down and settle him back into bed. "God, I hope not" Mary whispered to herself.

00000000000

Dean cried until he was pretty sure he was out of tears. He just wanted Sammy, to see him, and hold him, the need to find his baby brother was strong. All he wanted was to just get out of this life, and find his family. The only person he'd met since he started whoring that actually gave A shit about him was Josh. Josh was once able to bail him out of having to fuck with some old drunk. So Josh had basically been his best friend since day one, and he was going to make sure he got Josh out too. First all he had to do was figure out to get himself out... TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, thanks' for calling Bobby." John said and hung up the phone with a sigh. "Any sign of Dean, Dad?" Sam asked with a little spark of hope, but more than likely Bobby hadn't seen any sign of Dean either. "No son, I'm afraid not." Sam's heart sank, he wanted to find Dean more than anything, he knew the horrible kind's of things that can happen to someone on the street let alone a fourteen year old. "But don't worry Sammy, I promise that we're gonna find Dean and bring him home okay?" Sam smiled softly and sighed. "Hey Dad?" "Yeah Sam?" "What are we gonna do when we find Dean?" John rubbed his hand over his face and tried to think of the best answer to tell his hopeful ten year old son. "Well, I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Sam nodded and stumbled down the hallway into his room. He couldn't quite figure out why they haven't found Dean yet, they had their friend's helping them try to track him even Jo and Ash were both in different state's searching too. So the exact reason they couldn't find Dean was always a blur to Sam. Where ever Dean was, Sam hoped and prayed that he was alright.

000000000

It was bitterely cold on the streets of New York, and their shelter was barely even doing anything to somewhat block the strong icy cold winds of winter. Josh was out working for some thirty year old pervert as usual, so Dean was left with watching the others. He hoped Josh was alright, last time he was gone this long Dean had found him all beaten up and bloody outside of the pig's apartment.

Another fourty minutes passed and Josh still wasn't back, Dean was starting to get even more worried. His mind was working extra hard to try and figure out something that could be keeping Josh, but none of the excuses seemed to make sence. So he made up his mind and decided it was best to try and find Josh, so he left the responsibility of watching over the shelter to MacKenzie, another one of the prostitutes.

Dean tried to remember the address Josh had told him, it was 67-B something. It was almost impossible to stay calm in a situation like this, it was fucking nerve wracking.

Dean finally found the apartment address and slowly listened outside the door for anything. It seemed quiet until he heard a blood curdling scream come from the inside. Dean stepped back slightly, then lunged forward and kicked the door down. The sight that greeted him nearly made him jump out of his skin. Josh was sprawled out on a hard wooden table with a huge man who appeared to be about 6'5 and looked like he could weigh 300 pounds on top of him. Dean knew immediately that something was definitely off cause Josh was crying and struggling to get away from him but the man used his weight as an advantage and crushed down even harder on Josh causing the young teen to let out a muffled cry.

Dean knew that just yelling at the guy to get off Josh was more than likely never going to work, so he quickly scrambled his brain for a plan and finally found one. "Yeah, you like that huh you little slut?" The man whispered to Josh. But before the man could say anything else with his disgusting mouth he was pushed off the kid and pinned to the floor by Dean. "The hell?!" The man screamed in fury. "You probably don't know me, but I'm Dean." Dean said with a sinister grin that even made the large man uneasy. Dean struck the man across the face causing blood to stream down his left cheek. And then another hit was struck across the guy's lip leaving a good sized split. The third and final hit left him unconscious. Dean took the opportunity to grab the knife he had next to him and impaled it into the man's chest.

It took a moment for Dean to relize what had just happened, he killed a man. He sat there panting until he heard Josh try to speak. Dean quickly rushed to his side and saw the horrible injuries that were covering Josh's body. There was blood coming out of Josh's nose, mouth, everywhere. His injuries were to severe for anything Dean could do, so as much as Dean dispised hospitals, Josh needed one. "God Josh, I'm so sorry man." "It's not you're fault Dean." Dean scooped Josh up in his arm's and slowly carried him outside.

Dean silently prayed to whatever was out there that Josh would be alright.

0000000000

Sam was reading a book about Poltergeists when he heard something that came from the living room that made him drop the book and rush out to it. "Rufus, you really got a signal on Dean?!" His Dad practically yelled into the phone. "Green Way Hospital, in New York?" "Yes, thank you, thank you so much Rufus!" His Dad then hung up the phone. "Dad, what is it?" Sam asked trying to hide the excitement in his voice. "We found Dean!" Sam's jaw dropped and ran up to his Dad and hugged him tightly. Once the two finally broke apart John yelled "Mary start packin' we're going to New York!" TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Mary possibly couldn't have heard that right, or did her husband really just say they were going to New York? She rushed down the old wooden stair case and took the right turn into the living room. "John, d-did you just say we're going to New York?" John broke out into a smile and pulled Mary in a tight hug. "We found Dean." He whispered softly in her ear. Mary's jaw dropped, again did John just say they found the son they've been searching for for years? She felt herself start to cry. "Oh God, John we-we found him!" She said continuing to cry tears of joy and relief that they had finally found the treasure they had been searching for. "Yes, we found him Mary!" John said holding her closer. Sam found himself smiling and crying a little himself. Sam also wondered what his big brother was like now. He knew the kind's of thing's that being on the street can do to a person, he wondered if Dean would even want to talk to them, John and Mary constantly blamed themselves for Dean being kidnapped by some bastard while they were away on a hunt. And being only seven at the time your brother was taken, you couldn't exactly fight or shoot a gun, so while Dean was being dragged away, Sam was helpless to stop it.

Once John and Mary broke apart from their embrace they'd started calling Bobby and their other friend's to let them know that they finally found Dean's location. Bobby was probably the most excited out of them all, mostly because he was the closest of all their friends and was like an uncle to Dean and Sam. After they alerted all their friends that were scattered across the country, they scurried around their old Kansas house, trying to pack and make sure their 67 Impala had enough gas to get to New York without having to stop too much. Sam was smiling the whole time, he was finally getting back the missing piece of his heart that had been gone for three years.

00000000

Dean waited impatiently in the dingy hospital waiting room, hoping Josh was gonna be alright. He tapped his foot while noticing the peeling paisley wall paper, trying to keep his mind off Josh for two seconds. But failed miserably letting the word's "It's not you're fault Dean" play over and over in his head. He felt every bit of responsibility for the situation Josh is in, first off he shouldn't have waited the extra forty minutes, and second he knew he should have tried and talked Josh out of working for the old bastard, but since when did Dean Winchester ever listen to his gut instinct?

He took another sip of his now cold coffee, cringing at the taste and coldness. Man, hospital coffee tasted like shit. Dean let his head fall back against the wall and stared at the ceiling.

Dean was pulled from his never ending train of thoughts when he heard the doctor call his name. He immediately darted up from the uncomfortable chair and made his way toward the tall, middle aged doctor standing at the entrance of the long hall way. "Mister Winchester, your friend Josh Sanders sustained serious injuries including a torn rectum." "Yeah I know that, but will he be okay?" The doctor signed and brushed his hand over his face. "We are uncertain if he'll be alright for now but..." "You have got to be shitting me!" "I've been waiting for eight fuckin' hours and that's all you know?!" "I mean for fuck's sake, he was raped! What kind of dipshit's do you have working here if you can't tell if he'll heal or not?!" "Sir, please calm..." "I ain't gonna fucking calm down!" Dean sighed and tried to push aside the burning rage and fury that he was releasing without thinking. "Can I see him?" Dean asked trying not to sound too pissed. "Of course, follow me." The doctor said leading Dean down a long hallway filled with a good amount of unoccupied room's.

Dean quietly walked into Josh's room being careful not to wake him. Dean nearly gasped at what he saw, Josh had half of his torso wrapped up, both of his legs bandaged, and the cloth that was covering half of his face was almost fully soaked with blood. "God Josh, I..." Dean sat down on the chair next to the bed and gently took Josh's hand in his. "I'm so sorry I let this happen Josh, I should have been looking out for you better, like how you're constantly watching over my ass."

Dean wiped away a tear that escaped his eye. "And I want you to know that, I love you man, and I swear that I am gonna get you out of this life." Dean felt Josh squeeze his hand slightly. "D-Dean, I want you too fin-find your family and get out of this life, okay?" Josh said in barely a whisper. Dean smiled and nodded even though he knew Josh didn't see him. "And when I do Josh, you're coming with me." Josh smiled softly and drifted back into a deep sleep. Dean wished Sammy was here, he missed his little brother more than anything, that's why he was going to get out of this terrible life.

00000000

Sam stared out the window of the car and watched the wind blow in the field of grass. Both John and Mary were talking but Sam couldn't hear anything, he was too focused on thinking of Dean.

Just then John's phone wrang. He quickly answered it and immediately recognized the voice that was on the other end of the phone. "Dean?" TBC...

**Hey! Sorry the ending was so short. Anyway I hope you guy's like Josh, cause I really wanted Dean to have A best friend in this fic for some reason. And thanks for reading and following this, it means a lot!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys. So this is just an aplogy, because I'm probably not going to continue this story, I'm really sorry :( I've just lost ANY inspiration I had to finish writing it. But I definitely will be writing some other stuff too! And thank you all very much who read, faced, followed, and enjoyed this story, it really does mean A LOT. So again, I'm sorry I'm not going to continue it. ~Kat**


End file.
